


Blood Majesty

by Marushiko



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Fantasy AU, Flirty Zexion, Implied sexy time, M/M, Monster and a mercenary, how do I use tags here, hunter zexion, monster marluxia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marushiko/pseuds/Marushiko
Summary: Zexion takes a contract to kill a monster that was locked away...
Relationships: Marluxia/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading in advance~ This is my first time posting here since most of my work is on Tumblr (under the same name). Enjoy tasteful medieval monster/hunter AU :3

_Rain poured heavy upon Zexion as he approached the castle. The lightning revealed century old architectural scars dressed in vines and moss. The thick and tall wooden doors were covered in rusted chains and faded ancient talismans. Whatever was inside couldn’t get out._

The contract stated that the monster was a mix of a giant lizard and a bird. It was infamous for tearing down the skies for many generations, including the massacre of city-states and royal armies. Only the sages of taboo sorts managed to contain the beast within this estrange castle. He held on to his hood and quickly approach doors. He pulled on the chains, seeing they were not brittle to the touch. He pulled out the axe from under his cloak and hacked the chains away. The chains collapsed under the force and he pushed the doors open with ease. 

Inside disturbed dust flew and a musty stink filled his nose. It was evident enough that it hasn’t been opened nor seen the outside in a very long time. He coughed a bit and adjusted to the air. It didn’t take long for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Although there were structural damage outside, the inside was well intact. No leakage of the sorts but walls so strong enough to keep whatever was inside trapped. He removed his cloak and dropped it to the floor. He listened as the dust began to settle. 

It’s almost like there was no life inside but Zexion knew full well that there was something in here, something deadly. Teared and worn tapestries hung on various parts of the wall to make up for missing windows. His boots echoed against the stone floor as he carefully and slowly walked forward to the stairs before him. He heard the muffles of thunder. That was when he heard a low growl echoed throughout the halls of the light-less castle. 

The monster was upstairs. He readied his weapon in hand and skipped lightly up the stone steps. His boots began to lightly squeak from being soaked but he didn’t let that bother him. He figured the monster knew it had a visitor and would try and make Zexion its first meal. Upstairs were several rooms; some were obvious that he could not enter them due to collapsing inner walls. But one room caught the corner of his eye. 

There was a small flicker of light at the end of the hall. He smiled as he drew closer, gripping the heavy chain connected to his ax end. Monster hunting was a blessing to him and he licked his lips knowing the reward would be delicious. The closer Zexion got to the doorway, the louder the growl and the larger the shadow became. His mind grew hungry for the blood of the beast as he peered his head into the doorway. But what he saw wasn’t what he imagined. 

Inside there was a single candle that lite up the entire room. Standing in the middle however was not a monster, but a person with monstrous features. Although its back was facing Zexion, he knew it was a man, a fully naked one. Its long lizard-like tail started from the nape of the neck, going down the spine and extended an extra six feet across the floor. Feathers spotted parts of his arms, colors ranging from black to rose pink like the man’s shoulder length hair. He was just standing there, staring at a large pentagram-like symbol on the wall. 

Zexion couldn’t help but be in awe at this monster’s magnificent beauty. Only when the man creature turned to look over its shoulder at him, Zexion forgot about the contract. The man had red snake-like eyes with gold rims around the iris. He was handsome, like in those fabled stories. A dark prince. Zexion nearly dropped his blade. 

“Are you here to slay me, hunter?” the monster spoke.


	2. Bewitched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zexion find the monster. Oh my! Part 2.

* * *

“Are you truly the monster?" 

"Only if you want me to be.” His tone was soothing and sensual to Zexion’s ears. When the man turned around Zexion tried to stay his eyes away from his lower half but he knew that the man caught his glances and he smiled.   
  
Zexion looked away. “You bewitched me." 

The man chuckled under his breath. "You should know that I do not have that kind of magic, if you studied correctly." 

Zexion slowly looked back up towards the man. "Then why do I look at you…enticed?" 

The man tilted his head just slightly, placing his hand on side of his neck before sliding it down to his shoulder. "Could it be this form I’m in?”  
  
Zexion pressed his lips together, preventing words from surfacing and inhaled through his nose. “They call you Marluxia, after the rose of death. But I see something else. Something beautiful." 

Marluxia turned away, his tail sweeping the ground. He walked towards the pentagram on the wall. "Charming words from a monster slayer. Have you just come to seduce me?” He touched the marking on the wall and let his hand linger, tracing it with his sharp nails. “I am the monster you seek. This mark holds me in this pathetic state. If you wish to be challenged, sadly, you will be disappointed." 

Marluxia quickly turned to Zexion once again when he heard the loud thud of his weapon dropping. His lips were captured by the hunter’s and he was pushed against the pentagram. The kiss was heavy and desperate. Zexion held him to the wall by his shoulders, not caring if the monster’s nails were digging into the skin on his chest. 

Zexion pulled away leaving them nearly out of breath. Marluxia stared at him, his brows furrowed. Zexion felt the long tail wrap around his neck pulling him back and tightening. Marluxia stepped away from the wall. The feathers on his arms rose and began to grow and thicken. "How dare you.”  
  
Zexion struggled a smile of victory. “I will wound you slowly with pleasure—” Zexion said, choking at his words. The chain connected to his sleeve began to retract, bringing back the ax that was on the floor. It slid back fast into his grip where he slashed at his tail, severing it. 

“—and pain." 

Marluxia yelled, his tail whipping back to his side. Zexion continued to smile as Marluxia back up slowly against the wall. He smiled back in hesitation. "I can handle pleasure and pain, hunter.” “I’m sure you can, monster but it all depends on the type of pain I can muster.” The dark prince composed himself before the slayer. “And what kind of pain would that be?” he spoke sarcastically. Zexion leaned his ax against his shoulder. 

“Are you familiar with foreplay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was suppose to add smut to this but I ran out of ideas so I just left it at tasteful foreplay lol XD Thanks in advanced for reading!


End file.
